195th Wing
}} The 195th Wing is a unit of the California Air National Guard, stationed at Beale Air Force Base, California. If mobilized, the wing would be assigned to Air Force Space Command. The wing was activated as the headquarters for California Air National Guard space, cyber, and intelligence, surveillance & reconnaissance units. From 1970 through 1974, the wing flew Lockheed C-130 Hercules aircraft from Van Nuys Air National Guard Base as the 195th Tactical Airlift Group. Overview The 195th Wing is one of five major organizations that make up the California Air National Guard. It comprises seven subordinate units at five locations throughout the state. The 195th controls all non-flying, non-kinetic operations for the California Air National Guard. Mission The mission of the wing it to train, deploy and employ its airmen and assets to deliver integrated space, cyber, and intelligence, surveillance & reconnaissance capabilities to the Combatant Commands and the Governor of California. Organization * 195th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group, 1 September 2015 – present :: 149th Intelligence Squadron (Mather Field, California)If no location is given, the unit is located with wing headquarters at Beale Air Force Base. :: 222d Intelligence Support Squadron :: 234th Intelligence Squadron * 195th Operations Group, 1 September 2015 – present (Van Nuys, California) :: 147th Combat Communications Squadron :: 148th Space Operations Squadron (Vandenberg Air Force Base, California) :: 216th Space Control Squadron (Vandenberg Air Force Base, California) :: 261st Cyber Operations Squadron (Van Nuys, California) History Airlift group The 195th Tactical Airlift Group was formed as the headquarters for the 195th Tactical Airlift Squadron in 1971 Van Nuys Air National Guard Base and was initially equipped with the Lockheed C-130A Hercules. In 1973, the group upgraded to the C-130B model of the Hercules. As the Vietnam War wound down, the demand for airlift decreased and the 146th Tactical Airlift Wing was reduced in size by inactivating the 195th Group and its components on 30 September 1974. The group's personnel, equipment and aircraft were reassigned to other units of the 146th Wing. Composite wing In August 2015, the California Air National Guard announced that it was forming a new wing to manage its military intelligence, space, cyber and combat communications missions. The core of the new wing would be the 162d Combat Communications Group, which would be inactivated when the wing stood up. Preparations for establishing the wing went back as far as 2001, when the 162d Group added units whose mission complemented its core combat communications mission. Lineage * Constituted as the 195th Tactical Airlift Group and allotted to the Air National Guard on 30 December 1969 : Activated on 15 May 1971 : Federally recognized on 7 October 1971 : Inactivated on 30 September 1974 * Redesignated 195th Wing and activated on 1 September 1971 Assignments * 146th Air Transport Wing (later 146th Military Airlift Wing), by 1962 – 14 April 1970 * 146th Tactical Airlift Wing, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * California Air National Guard, 1 September 2015 – present Components ; Groups * 195th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group, 1 September 2015 – present * 195th Operations Group, 1 September 2015 – present ; Squadrons * 195th Air Transport Squadron (later 195th Military Airlift Squadron, 195th Tactical Airlift Squadron), by November 1962 – 14 April 1970, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * 195th Combat Support Squadron, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * 195th Supply Squadron, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 ; Flights * 195th Aerial Port Flight, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * 195th Civil Engineering Flight, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * 195th Communications Flight, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * 195th Comptroller Flight, 1 September 2015 – present * 195th Force Support Flight, 1 September 2015 – present ; Medical * 195th Tactical Dispensary (later 195th Tactical Clinic), 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 Stations * Van Nuys Air National Guard Base, November 1962 – 14 April 1970 * Van Nuys Air National Guard Base, 15 May 1971 – 30 September 1974 * Beale Air Force Base, 1 September 2015 – present Aircraft * Lockheed C-130 Hercules, 1971-1974 See also * List of United States Air National Guard Groups & Wings * List of C-130 Hercules operators References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography and further reading * External links * * * 0195 Category:Wings of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in California